Different
by Ziggy Hope Stardust
Summary: No one has ever talked to her before in this school. Ignored until now. he was tired of the same routine over and over then he met her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this might be one of the few fics I will write that I actually want to write. Keep in mind that Vocaloids do NOT have personalities of their own, the songs are just songs that were chosen for the specific character for the reasons of how high the notes are and such… however some of the songs will inspire the idea of a chapter. I am not a big shipper of Len x Miku but I've chosen these two characters for reasons. Anyway! The setting is in the U.s (I'm too lazy to research the Japanese schooling system yup… don't judge D:) Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

A/N 2: The song rolling girl, shinigatari, crime and punishment, Depression of the Young Literati and unhappy refrain will kind of explain Miku's life situation kind of. Just felt like pointing that out.

Len's would be Spice.

~u~

Miku groaned loudly. She was awoke again for the third time this night. She rolled over to check the time on the clock. She squinted trying to avoid the trouble of putting on her glasses just to check the time. 4:56 AM. She let out a heavy sigh and covered herself with the sheets letting out a quiet scream full of the frustration of waking up this early. "Might as well get up now since I won't be able to go back to sleep…" she threw off the sheets to the side of the bed harshly and punched her pillow hard. Slowly getting off of her bed trying not to trip trying while going trough the search of finding her glasses but alas she tripped and fell face flat on the floor once more. "I give up… gah…" she mumbled softly still on the cold floor.

"Miku, Hun time to wake up for school!" the blue haired teen groaned once more hearing the fake innocent voice of her mother. "I'm already up…" she pushed herself off of the floor, standing up stretching her arms and yawning while being on the look out for her classes. Her eyes hurt from the squinting _one day, one day I'll have perfect 20/20 vision._ Her lips turned into a soft smile and a sigh of relief was hear coming out once she found that her glasses were on top of the book next to her bed. "Silly to have forgotten where I left you heh…"

She put on her glasses quickly after wiping them with her shirt. Her long blue hair was pulled back up to a high ponytail. She has her ridiculously long hair to worry about for later. Now it's time to really worry about something much worse than hair. School.

~u~

Arriving in the front steps of the school and just staring at the entrance, she frowned. '_No,_ _This year will be different…' _Her eyebrows raised when she also had the knowing thought that it won't, it'll be the same as every other year. She'll be ignored. Continue having no friends. If anything were to happen to her no one would know, no one would care. She's invisible. Her parent's are right. She's here to learn, to get an education not to be buddy buddy and make friends. There's no such thing as friends. The only friends she's had if you even call them friends were pushed away for her own foolish decisions or she thought. Being ignored is for the best. That way she won't have to feel even worse that the friendship won't last long due to her personality and past experiences that she hopes will never be revealed. '_Foolish mistakes, anyone could have done them'_. This year will be no different than how it's been the past 5 or so years? She doesn't know. She's lost count. She stopped caring a while ago.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started walking towards the door until someone bumped into her. Hard. She yelped at the sudden action. "Hey watch where you're going!" she heard another voice, talking to her. She gasped when she realized as to what just happened and quickly stood up ignoring the pain coming from her right knee. "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry!" Miku quickly picked up the books that laid on the ground and gave them to the shorter blonde. "H-hey it's okay no big deal…" he smiled at her and accepted the books. "Stuff like that happens all the time. It's okay " He looked up to her giving her a reassuring nod. "Len! C'mon!" he looked over his shoulder to see his sister yelling at him. "Well ha-ha thanks for picking up my books uh bye!" he fled to his angry looking sister leaving Miku wide eyed.

_Well that was nice…_

_~u~_

The day dragged on slowly. Making the blue haired girl frustrated. Not only that but the memory of the morning's happening stayed on her head. '_That's the first time someone talked to me in this school… how strange…' _She sighed as she saw the board. Impossible. She can't think straight and can't concentrate on the lesson. It went trough her head.

_Who was he?_

Len followed his sister. Troublesome she was. He shivered at the thought of having the same classes with her besides this one, homeroom. He did not want to be dragged everywhere with here once more. He needed his own friends his own life, but of course he can't bear to see the upset look on his sister's face if he told her that. He sighed, completely ignoring the words that came from his older by a minute twin. He sat on the desk behind Rin's as she ordered him too. She giggled and poked him in the cheek. Showing me off to her friend's again. They all giggled some blushed. He rolled his eyes and ignored all of them. _Same old same old. _He looked down and noticed a black journal. His left eyebrow raised in confusion. Probably that girl's journal. The one from this morning.

His thoughts went back to this morning, confronting that strange lanky blue haired girl. He's never seen her before, maybe he has. He wouldn't know. He stopped caring about the people in this school a while ago. Something about that girl felt different. Different.

"Len, Len!" his concentration broke when he heard his sister's voice. "Huh, wha-?" she frowned at him but then smiled forcefully "Gumi asked you a question." He knew what the question was so he motioned his left hand letting the green haired girl to come closer. He was tired of this. The same routine over and over. He smirked at her, making Gumi's face heat up a light shade of red. "I uh asked if you. Never mind!" She turned around and ran back to her seat. He once again rolled his eyes and looked back at the black journal on his desk.

A/N; So yup there's the first chapter. I'm really excited writing this. I need reviews to fuel me though please review maybe o3o? it would be greatly appreciated! But if you don't that's fine too. Thanks for reading see ya guys next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay second chapter! Ahaha I'm not happy with this chapter! But it had to be done to start the story. It gaaahh took me so long to figure out how to put it in words. It had to be done to set the plot okay, ok. I need to get it together and figure out where I'm going with Miku's character and such. I outlined the story out this is the only part I was not happy to write for the reason that nothing really happens hhmm… I wrote the epilogue tho! At least I wrote that happily. Well here is chapter two hopefully you enjoy it more than I do~

I haven't edited this okay so sorry for any mistakes

The last bell of the school day rang, waking up a sleeping Len. He groaned, his head hurt from earlier when Rin hit him with a book for not paying attention to her. He waited until everyone was out of the classroom to take his turn to leave. He yawned and stretched his limbs out a little. That's when he noticed what seems to be his best guess the girl from this morning. She was also napping. He chuckled when he saw the small trail of saliva. "Hey…" he poked her cheek trying to wake her up. "Wake up, schools over…" he continued to poke her until her eyes slowly opened and saw the same boy that she saw this morning incredibly close to her face. She gasped and threw her head up. Eyes wide mouth opened. "W-what?" she stared at him in disbelief for a second then looked around the classroom realizing they were the only two there. "Oh…" she stood up from her desk slowly and picked up her books.

Her face went white and lacking of color when she realized that she missed a whole lesson for her foolish mistake of staying up to late last night. '_Now what…' _She bit her lip hard, almost causing it to bleed, pushing her glasses up her nose she shook her head _'Mustn't let that happen again'. _Miku picked up her books fast, quickly making sure she didn't drop anything important "Thank for waking me up I guess haha…" The blue haired girl awkwardly tried to not keep eye contact with him. This was strange. Strange for both of them, she never met someone that would willingly speak to her and he never met a girl that wanted to keep away from him. She began to panic, quickly pushing some hair behind her ear she stood there in the middle of the class room about a 4 feet away from the shorter blonde boy. He stared at her with a strange look on his face she tried to look anywhere else where he was not there. Then something hit her mind. Why was she still there, she could have left 3 minutes ago and avoid this feeling of pure anxiety. "Well uh I 'ma go now" she turned to leave "Bye!" she quickly ran out of the classroom to her locker. That was strange, it was different. A good type of different she doesn't know yet.

Len's eyebrow raised looking out the door wondering about what might he had done that made her so uncomfortable. "Weird girl…" he walked back to his desk just to then realize that he forgot to ask her about the journal now sitting on top of his geometry book. He shrugged. He'll give it to her tomorrow. He casually grabbed his books without a care in the world and slowly walked out of the room. He groaned when he saw his twin sister waiting for him with her friends. Then a certain brunette he didn't see before in this group of 'friends' caught his attention. "Hey Len! This is Meiko she's new here" Rin grimaced and mentally face palmed when she realized that she shouldn't have just introduced them, _'oh well they would have met either way anyway better now then later' _

"Nice to meet you, Meiko."

Miku ran home, ignoring the yells of her mom trough the phone. _'Must be dad again hmm'. _She shook her head and brought her thoughts back to what happened this school day.

_Someone spoke to me. _

She gasped. Maybe this school year will be different she thought, good different? She doesn't know yet. Maybe, God willing. Maybe God will cut her some slack this year. She smiled at the thought of finally having someone to talk to. Then she frowned when the voice in her head came back.

'He only felt bad it was only today'

Her happiness turned into sadness quickly

'You're so stupid, you actually thought someone would actually waste their time to talk to you'

She sighed and leaned against the door, sliding down finally hitting the warm rug.

The voices in her head are right.

She took a deep breath and thought about it. He was just being nice. This year will be like all other school. She pushed it on the back of her head and crawled under her bed sheets searching for the book she's been reading lately. And sat quietly under there for hours reading the book.

A/N : Yeah that's all I could write, sucks. Itneedtobewrittenanyway. Okay after this it get better I swear! This is where I sit and think wether I should change the rating to M or keep it T and just imply everything else

Aaahahhaa okay. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I need the to keep me motivated! If you don't leave a review well that's okay… thanks for reading anyway! Until next chapter


End file.
